Master of the Master
by DasMervin
Summary: Integra had made the decision. She made it for her love and herself. But her love had other plans.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with _Hellsing_. Kohto Hirano owns it.

Title: Master of the Master

Genre: Drama, with some Angst thrown in and maybe Horror for what is to come.

Ship: Alucard/Integra…sort of.

Rating reasons: There's a scene that is somewhat sexual in content. I rated it PG-13 because it does not go into explicit details. If you feel it should be R, please tell me. I don't want to get blacklisted by anyone.

Summary: Alucard's damned evil, no matter how you look at him. So I am writing my own version of the 'Integra-is-turned' plotline. If it's been done, hooray. I'm not alone in my views. I wasn't copying anyone. If it hasn't, hooray. I'm original. This is probably somewhat AU.

* * *

Tears had soaked her collar completely—she'd cried that much. They had run down her cheeks and her neck. Some had dripped down to the floor. Her hands were streaked with their liquid.

Integra had always prided herself on not crying. Unfortunately, she could not help it in this instance. Even as she tried to stop their flow, another sob wracked her body and a new flood poured forth. Furiously, she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, streaking it and making her cry harder just by looking at it. Integra was crying for many reasons. One of them was because of her tears.

Her tears were blood. Red, bright, and sticky, they were blood. They were blood because she was a vampire.

Sir Integra Wingates Fairchild Hellsing was a vampire.

_How did this happen?_ she thought miserably, curling up and leaning her head on her knees in the exact same way she had done as she'd waited for death at the hands of her uncle so many years ago. That was a silly question—she'd not had this done to herself unwillingly. No, quite the contrary. She'd _asked_ him to do it. And he had complied. And now here she was, cold, bloodless, and undead.

She was hurting inside so badly that everything was raw. She felt betrayed and used. He had known this would happen—he'd used her on purpose. He'd twisted her and tricked her into this. Him. _Alucard_. No…that was not what she was supposed to call him. She now called him _Master_.

She remembered the night. She'd broken down and cried—her tears had been clear and simply salt water—cried at Alucard. And she had said it. That she needed him. He'd remained completely impartial for a long time. Integra had more respect for herself than to throw herself at him, so she had simply pleaded to him. He had stood for a moment, then had taken off his glasses and his hat and reached for her. He'd wrapped his arms around her and had held her. He said nothing the entire time. He didn't need to. It was his response. That he understood and felt the same.

There had been very little passion between them. He would come to her at a time that was nearly set—3:36 a.m.—and they would share moments together. Moments filled with very simple, wonderful kisses and feather-light touches that were intoxicating despite his gloves. His hair was soft and alive—she loved it. She loved him. She still did. She truly loved her servant.

Then he had come to her that night…he was restless and agitated. She'd try to comfort him. She'd caressed him and held him. He'd pushed her away. She had demanded to know what was wrong. And he had looked up at her—she'd been shocked to see a single red streak running from his eye to his chin.

"_Integra…I do not want to lose you."_

"_Alucard, please…"_

"_No! I've lost a love once, and I refuse to have it happen again! I cannot take it again! I cannot stand by and watch a love grow old, decayed—I simply cannot watch you waste away while I revel in my eternal youth, Integra."_

"_Alucard, we will always be together…I love you…that's eternal as well…"_

"_Integra…"_

His voice had been so pained and ragged—his voice had shown his age. She did not know exactly who or what he had been talking about. She had never even fathomed that he had a long-lost love. He'd buried his face into his gloved hands—a move so uncharacteristic that she'd almost wondered if she weren't dreaming. She'd softly caressed his face, then kissed him.

"_Alucard, please. We can discuss this later. Let us just sit and forget about the outside world for a moment. Let us be together."_

And they had. She had lain with him on the couch, her warm, thin form all but wrapped up in his cold, seemingly eternal one. His gloved hand had slipped a little up her shirt and rested on the skin of her stomach, his fingers moving softly across her. That had lasted so long, and it had made her so happy.

And she had realized that she wanted to be with him forever right then, as they were. She wanted to be with him.

The thought had made her withdraw for a few days. That was a bold statement—did she want to ask him for the bite? Did she want to ask him for eternity…

Her emotions and love had gotten in the way. She had waited for him to come to her. And come he did—and she'd been waiting. She'd unbuttoned her shirt and tugged it away from her neck. And she'd begged him.

"_Alucard. Please. Ensure we can be together forever."_

"_Integra. Do you realize what you are asking for?"_

"_Yes! I am asking that you grant us the ability to be together! I am asking that you give us happiness!"_

And then he'd descended upon her. Inky blackness had surrounded her, and it hadn't been unconscious—it had been _him_. He had enveloped her, his hands on her, gently pulling her head back. She had gotten a brief glimpse of a hungry, loving, _triumphant_ gleam in his eyes, and then his fangs had been in her neck, her blood had been spilling into his mouth, and that had been that. He had completely drained her dry. After it was done, she'd awakened at night with Alucard above her.

"Alucard…" 

"_Integra."_

"_Am I…"_

"_Hush. Do not talk. Rest."_

"_But, Alucard…"_

"_Your Master commands it."_

Even through her bleary vision and dulled senses, that statement had rung in her head like a Doom's Day bell. She'd fallen back to sleep with it pounding in her head. Master…Alucard was her master.

When she had woken back up, she'd realized her own folly. By giving herself up to him, she'd eliminated Alucard's master. She'd made _him_ the master. And he'd grinned. Oh, he'd grinned. When she saw him again, he was the No-Life King. He was not Alucard. He was what he'd been for all but 100 years of his life. _She_ had been the chance he'd been waiting for during that 100-year hiatus. She'd screamed and attacked him, wanting to tear him to shreds for seemingly deceiving her—he'd very easily batted her away. He'd thrown her down on her bed and pinned her, his hair swirling around them both, the tendrils caressing her entire body, his hands gripping her wrists tightly.

"_Integra. You are my Queen. Together, we're going to retake what is rightfully ours. But always remember—I am the Master. You willingly sacrificed your authority over me when you offered your neck."_

"_I don't want it!! You get off of me!!"_

"_Do you really want that? Do you really want me to leave?"_

Queen…she was the No-Life Queen. And Alucard

(_he's not Alucard, stop calling him Alucard!_)

was the King. She was the undead wife of a nearly invincible vampire. And Alucard had already taken liberties as a husband.

_His hands had descended upon her after he'd spoken, stroking her curves. She'd shivered involuntarily, her struggling weakening his fangs had grazed her neck, his tongue circling lightly over the two light scars he had left on her. What amazed her were the sensations—despite her sorrow, fury, and regret, the way his darkness touched all of her body at once was so pleasurable he had her reduced to quivering and begging almost immediately. He'd grinned down at her, his hair slipping across her…and then its tendrils slid slowly inside of her clothes. That darkness slithered across her skin like velvet. Her hands had reached up and had sank into him—he was completely alive and disengaged, his entire form embracing her and touching her. She moaned as that darkness danced across her inner thighs, bit down hard on her lip when it slid higher. He'd continued to do all of this for what seemed like an eternity. And then he had reformed, his body slipping back into itself. She'd lain there, shivering, panting, sweating…completely weak and exhausted from his onslaught. He'd grinned. Oh, he had grinned. And Integra had fallen back asleep. _

And she'd awoken here. She was not in Castle Hellsing. No. She was in Alucard's domain now. And she was his wife. His still virginal wife, but his wife.

He'd dressed her in fine clothes. He'd fed her delicious blood. He'd enveloped her once more in his darkness, those loving touches making her cry out and beg for more. And then he'd left her here. Left her to realize what she'd done.

She'd given up the Hellsing name and everything it stood for. She'd become a Draculina—_his_ Draculina. She'd become the servant of her servant. She had cast the world back under the reign of Alucard.

That led her back to now, and her bloody tears. They were very slowly ebbing, her sniffling dying away. Crying would not reverse all that had happened. All it would do is hurt her head.

She slowly got up, watching her skirts fall around her. Alucard had given her the dress—it was beautiful, with red and black fabric and expert tailoring. He'd said it was the perfect compliment to himself. As he'd been reaching to her with dark tendrils at the time, she'd agreed blindly. His dark touch…it was as if it erased her mind temporarily. His very presence did it. She wasn't sure if it was her love for him—a love that, despite what felt like a betrayal, still beat strong within her. She still loved him very much, and she was still confident he loved or at least cared for her.

"I do."

Integra stiffened. Slowly, she turned, locking eyes with her husband. He was standing before her, his hair already coming to life, his grin leering and sharp. He began moving towards her. She did not move.

"I do care for you. You are my wife. Of course I care for you," he reiterated, stopping a small distance in front of her. She sighed as his darkness began to envelop her. "I care for you in ways you cannot imagine. I brought you here not to inflict a reign of terror, but to be away from all you left behind the instant you let me change you. I knew it would be painful to be around all of that. Also, my fortune is here. I know I can best provide you safety here. You are a target now, for all enemies. They will try to use you against me. I have no intention of allowing that to happen. That is why I brought you here. So you could be not only my Queen, but my dearest wife," he said, his red eyes so honest in her own. And as he stared at her, all her anger and sorrow was leaving her…he couldn't be doing that, it felt wonderful, and vampire hypnotism usually left your mind blank…not filled with love…

"Integra, you have given all but one treasure to me. I cherish all of them. Will you give your body to me? Tonight, will I claim you as my wife?" he said softly. Integra began to lean into the blackness he was surrounding her with. Surely if he did not care for her and love her, he would not ask before taking. He would not be so gentle. Yes. He had no done this for himself. She reached forward and embraced him as he did her, slipping her mind fully into his.

_Yes, Master…I am yours to take._

* * *

Inwardly, Alucard grinned. **_Very good, Integra. Dance for me._**

* * *

And there we have it. If Integra seemed out of character, it's because Alucard is using his vampire charms on her and weakening her will and turning her into the appropriate queen for himself. _He's_ doing it. I don't think it needs any more chapters—however, I'm trying to warm up for a long fic involving Hellsing. Particularly a Alucard/Integra fic. A behind-the-scenes one, as I am just now familiarizing myself with the timeframe of the Hellsing Manga. Anyway, review and tell me what are good and bad, please. Thanks for reading, y'all! 


End file.
